


kissing at the stop signs, darling

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, based on a keek, car journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton still has the same car, the beat up old banger than he used to pick Calum up from school in and Calum loves it – at the risk of turning into a complete sap he loves the memories it holds, and it reminds him of a simpler time. </p><p>Or: a cashton fic based on a cute keek that developed a life of its own</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing at the stop signs, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/gifts).



> Based on this [keek](https://www.keek.com/keek/TLMmcab) \- I spent a long time thinking about Cashton car journeys and got emotional and this happened. Also roughly inspired by (and title taken from) Long Way Home, cheesy, I know, but that song /screams/ cashton car rides to me!! 
> 
> This is my first ever fic, please go easy on me, feedback is welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Big thanks to my [Iris](http://muketrash.tumblr.com/) for holding my hand so much through this, honestly, she listened to me ramble, beta'd and even talked me through actually posting it onto ao3. You're the best and ily as much as I love cashton, so this is gifted to you!
> 
> Shoutout also to my cashton squad who keep my phone constantly buzzing with inspiration and painful AUs. You guys are the bomb dot com.  
> 

They’re driving in amicable silence, as they often do, windows cracked slightly to let in the early evening Sydney breeze. The radio is playing softly, the words of the latest number one are lost to the sound of the engine but the bassline is audible and constant. Calum sits back in his seat and lets his eyes slip closed, comparing the rhythm of his heart steadily beating to the sound coming from the radio. Both boys are full and content after their dinner at Luke’s – Liz offered to drive Calum home as she knows that his house is slightly out of the way for Ashton but Ashton immediately cut in, a soft smile gracing his face as he told Liz it was no bother.

Secretly, he loves his and Calum’s car journeys together. Sure, it was fun when all four of them were in the car, all bantering and arguing over which Green Day album was better for driving. But of course Luke always won with his baby blue eyes and pout, and Michael always ended up shouting and complaining, refusing to let Luke win without a smack to his head, causing Luke to scream. No; Ashton much, _much_ , prefers it when it’s just him and Calum.

Calum prefers it too – likes staring into the distance on the road and listening to Ashton’s soft breathing, likes that they can still enjoy this alone time together in the car despite the fact their lives have completely uprooted and whirlwinded in the last 10 months.  Everything else in his life has changed – hell, even their friendship has changed. Would you still call it a friendship, this thing they have going at the moment? Probably not. He’s pretty sure most friendships don’t involve getting each other off multiple times a day and those damn loved up stares they share that have Mali raising her eyebrows and smirking at him. He’s not sure what this thing is, but in this moment, in the car next to Ashton, everything feels the way it used to, before the fame and the tours and the feelings.

Ashton still has the same car, the beat up old banger than he used to pick Calum up from school in and Calum _loves_ it – at the risk of turning into a complete sap he loves the memories it holds, and it reminds him of a simpler time. Of Maccas runs and journeys to band practice, Ashton drumming along on the steering wheel and humming the latest song they’d been working on. Calum thinks of driving lil’ Harry to football, Ashton always happy for the dark haired boy to join as Harry idolised his football skills so much. On days when Calum couldn’t come, Harry would grump and pout that he missed ‘Cali’, and Ashton, secretly agreeing, would have to bribe him with an ice cream to stop his complaining and enjoy the game.

Calum loves every moment spent in the car, sometimes when he lies in bed at night, alone and the other side of the world, just a few rooms away from Ashton, he watches videos of their car jam sessions. A few of them are on keek, he knows the fans are suckers for Ashton’s voice, as is Calum, and it’s always nice to keep everyone updated when they’re home. But no, Calum’s favourite videos are the ones that aren’t public, the ones of him and Ashton singing together in the car, smiling lovingly at each other and laughing until they can’t breathe and Ashton has to pull the car over to wait for the tears to stop streaming from his eyes. It’s not often that Calum spends a day without the older boy, but when he does, he replays those videos of Ashton’s giggle and everything feels slightly better again.

Calum remembers their first kiss, right here in this car. Okay, well he pretends to remember, most of it he has been filled in on by Ashton. Calum was drunk and Ashton was the designated driver; it took him an entire five minutes to release Calum’s iron grip around his shoulders long enough to gently push him into the passenger seat, having to lean over the smiley, tanned boy to put his seatbelt on who previously refused, telling Ashton that his driving was _so good_ he didn’t need it. Ashton had sighed exaggeratedly and pretended it was a great bother to put Calum’s seatbelt on himself when really, he craved any excuse to touch him nowadays.

Ashton ended up brushing his lips softly to Calum’s cheek after he had safely secured him, and Calum, in his intoxicated and daring state, turned his head and connected their lips. Ashton had gasped into it, opening his mouth slightly and allowing Calum to deepen their kiss. It had only taken a few seconds for Ashton to register what was happening before he pulled back, hazel eyes searching Calum’s chocolate ones. He expected the dark haired boy to look shocked and embarrassed when Ashton scrutinized his face but Calum was just smiling softly, eyes hooded and lips a few shades darker than they were the minute previous, due to the friction of Ashton’s lips. Fuck. _Ashton’s_ lips caused that change in colour, _Ashton_ had just kissed his best friend and caused his eyes to glaze over with lust and longing.

As Ashton’s head span with what ifs and how comes and a few what the fucks, he envied his friend’s intoxicated state. All Calum had thought about was probably how much he wanted to kiss Ashton, not the fact that this was his _best friend_ , his _bro_ , his _band member_ and GOD Ashton wished he could stop thinking in italics. Throwing caution to the wind (an expression he loved to use but wasn’t quite certain of its meaning), Ashton wound his long fingers around the back of Calum’s head and pulled him back into the kiss. It was different the second time, less sweet and cautious, a certain desperate sense of _something_ had come over both of them. A loan groan had come from the back of Calum’s throat as his hands gripped Ashton’s hips and pulled him into his lap. At any other time Ashton would have laughed at Calum’s neediness, maybe imitate the moan he’d made and burst into a fit of giggles, but at that moment all Ashton could think about was the fact that he could feel Calum’s hardening dick against his and how it felt both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He had felt Calum’s hard on multiple times, that kind of thing comes naturally when you spend as much time together as their band does; waking up to morning wood is just another part of cuddling. But this, this was different because for the first time, Ashton actually wanted to do something about it.

This first part is slightly hazy to Calum, his memory of the taste of Ashton’s tongue is mixed with beer, and it frustrates him that he can’t quite recall the trace of Ashton’s fingers along his cheek or the feeling of Ashton smiling into their kiss. What he can remember, thank god, is the hour or so after their kiss. He remembers feeling cold when Ashton had climbed off of him, insisting that they couldn’t do this here, in front of a random house party. Despite Calum’s moans and protests, Ashton silenced him with a few more kisses before walking (rather shakily) round to the drivers’ side and getting in the car.

Calum swore he only blinked once and suddenly they were pulled up round the corner from his house. It took a few seconds for Calum to register what was happening before Ashton’s hand traced down the side of his ribs and stopped to land on his waist. “Hey, Cal?” he whispered into the darkness, turning the ignition off with his other hand. It was the first either of them had said since they first got into the car and it sounded weird, to hear Ashton’s voice after everything that had just happened. Calum turned his full body to face him, linking his hand with Ashton’s before a soft smile graced his lips and he responded with a “yeah?” Ashton glanced at their intertwined fingertips and wriggled his fingers, testing out the feeling of them between Calum’s. “You do want this, right? This isn’t just some drunken pull that you’re going to regret in the morning when you wake up sober and aching and wishing none of it had ever happened coz if it is I swea-”

Calum cut Ashton off mid ramble by simultaneously kissing him and roughly grabbing the blonde’s shoulders and climbing into his lap. “Ash..” he giggled against his lips, “stooooop!” He pulled his face away from Ashton’s slowly and earnestly stared into his eyes. He was so close it almost made him go cross eyed but he supressed the giggle building up in his chest because he knew this was a serious moment. “Ash, I want this. I want this so god damn much and _stop_ ,” he shook his head at Ashton’s lips about to protest “it’s not a drunken thing, I’ve wanted this for a while now and it’s taken some Dutch courage to initiate it but I _want_ this. I _want_ you. So please, for the love of god, will you touch me?”

He couldn’t help the whine in his voice as he finished the sentence. Ashton didn’t seem to notice as he crashed his lips against Calum’s, wasting no time in beginning a slow grind against the younger boy, using his brute strength and bruising fingertips on Calum’s hips to bring him down faster and harder. They were both fully hard now, no question about it and each time their dicks met, Calum’s breath hitched. Ashton moved his head lower, showering Calum’s jaw and throat with kisses until he scraped his teeth against one particular stretch of skin and the younger boy’s hips rutted forward. Ashton took this as permission to press harder and then suck, biting beautiful bruises all over the boy. It didn’t take long for Calum to whimper, a sign that Ashton now knows well to mean that he’s about to come. Ashton bucked his hips harder and faster, the moan and string of profanities leaving Calum’s mouth mixed with Ashton’s name is what set the older boy off. His lips found Calum’s in a rough clink of teeth and harsh breaths until both boys had come down from their highs and their kiss became mellow and calm.

After that, Ashton’s front seat had become a popular place for rushed hand jobs and the occasional blow job. It was actually kind of mind blowing to think how many times Calum had come in Ashton’s car. He snickered at the thought of announcing this fact to Michael, who often insolently insisted on sitting in the front seat, the exact location where Calum had had many an orgasm. Of course it wasn’t just getting each other off that he and Ashton had shared in that car – despite the fact they were both horndogs, they had some PG rated memories in there too.

Calum still laughs to himself about the time that they’d gone out for milkshakes and Ashton was driving them to the beach, Green Day blasting through the radio. Calum got rather too excited with his air drums and had knocked over his own banana milkshake and it had spilt all over the dashboard and floor of the car. The older boy had _flipped_ , pulling the car to a halt at the side of the road, cursing and swearing at Calum, worrying how much money the cleaning service would be and how every time he now got in his car it would smell like mouldy milk and his mum would roll her eyes at him for being so careless. But then Ashton finally looked at Calum who was pouting and on the edge of tears, he didn’t often cry and he knew Ash was just shocked and irritable but Calum couldn’t stop blaming himself. He loved these car journeys with his best friend and was so annoyed with himself that he had made Ashton angry and ruined the moment. The sandy hair boy stopped ranting and let out a long sigh, “Here, Cal, finish my milkshake, I don’t mind. And sorry for ranting, honestly, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to ruin the moment, let’s just get to the beach.” He pulled Calum in for a hug and the dark haired boy sighed into it, resting his chin on Ashton’s shoulder and breathing in his familiar scent.

Calum thinks back to one of the many times they’d driven to the clifftop, their mutual favourite place to just exist, together, sipping take away coffees and talking about life and love and touring and the fact they’re actually making a name for themselves in the world, that they’ve actually written with their idols and have celebrities names on speed-dial; that they have a number one song and they’re taking on the world. It’s Calum’s third favourite place to spend time with Ashton, the first being his car and the second his bed. This particular time the heavens had opened and both boys were unprepared, wearing just flimsy shirts and summer shorts. Calum had not moved an inch, was just looking up to the sky and enjoying the relaxing feeling of the cool rain on his hot face when Ashton’s giggle burst him out of his train of thought, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the car. Both boys ran, hand in hand, giggling and tripping and spilling their cold coffee until they were both in the safety of Ashton’s dry car. Ashton stripped his dripping wet shirt off and was met with Calum’s greedy stare, his eyes raking the toned boy’s body. They both silently moved to the back seat, soon encased in a heated kiss. The two boys dried off and warmed up the only way they knew how; together, their bodies moving as one.

Calum’s head is spinning with so much nostalgia and love and melancholy, he doesn’t realise what song is playing on the radio, doesn’t even recognise _his own_ bass playing until Ashton’s chuckle shakes him from his thoughts.

Once his eyes are open Calum recognises the song instantly, it’s old but it’s one of his favourites so he shuffles in his seat and leans forward to turn the music up, glancing at Ashton to see if he minds. His gaze is met with Ashton’s beaming smile; he’s mocking Calum slightly for wanting to blast their own song but Calum can see the same slightly excited look behind Ashton’s hazel eyes as his own chocolate ones.

Calum starts to sing and the older boy’s face bursts into a smile as he begins harmonising with him, putting all of his effort into it and not caring that Calum is watching. Calum appreciates that this is kind of a big deal for Ashton, despite having an incredible voice; he gets shy when it comes to singing and for some reason always compares his voice to his bandmates. It makes Calum shake with frustration sometimes, listening to Ash put himself down time and time again, suggesting that each solo written specifically for him should be taken by one of the others, that his voice isn’t up to scratch. It makes Calum angry because Ashton’s voice _is_ incredible, and it _is_ up to standard – in fact Calum often thinks how it’s better than Luke’s, how he’d much rather listen to 12 tracks of Ashton’s rich, slightly nervous voice than anything else. Of course this is a fact that he’s never shared with anyone, even Ashton, as he knows he would just blush and shake his fringe in front of his face, disliking attention of that kind.

Calum gets lost in Ashton’s voice, in the concentration on his face and the dimple that appears to the right of his smile as he stretches his vocal chords to hit the high note of the harmony. He studies Ashton’s features for what feels like hours and only realises he’s stopped singing when Ashton’s voice tails off. He glances at Calum warily, concern washing over his face as he’s noticed Calum had gone quiet. “Cal…” he whispers softly, turning the radio down so he doesn’t have to raise his voice. “What’s up?” Calum, startled from his daydream, looks up to find Ashton’s beautiful, worried eyes searching his face and just grins at him, shuffling slightly to reach his hand to where the older boys’ is resting on the gear stick and intertwines their fingers, resting his head against Ashton’s clothed shoulder. “Nuffin’...”he mumbles against Ashton’s warm neck, “just love you”. And Ashton squeezes his hand tightly, thanking god that he won’t need to change gear for the foreseeable future as the thought of moving from this position is not appealing in the slightest. He smiles and returns Calum’s sentiment of love and drives them home in amicable silence, the warm comfortable kind that makes Ashton think he never wants to leave the car.

But of course they do, and as they lay together in Ashton’s bed that night, the younger boy’s head resting on Ashton’s bare chest, his warm breath briefly fanning Ashton’s neck, Ashton replays the moment and smiles to himself because he realises that Cal loves him, actually loves him, and the way he said it in the car wasn’t the bro kind of best friend love that he feels for his other band members, it’s actual, real life, “I never want to let you go” kind of love. Ashton thinks about all their coffee shop ‘bro’ dates in different cities and how Calum always calls him ‘his man’ and his heart swells with emotion as he tightens his arms around the younger boy. For the first time in a long time, Ashton feels overwhelmed with love and contentment as he whispers into Calum’s hair “I love you too”. He falls asleep smiling, incredibly happy that he gets to take on the world with his best friend, his boyfriend, and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Hit me up on tumblr at [irwoah](http://irwoah.tumblr.com/) if you want, im always around to talk about cashton!  
> lots of love, D xx


End file.
